With the advent of the automobile came the requirement for a liquid petroleum fuel. This fuel soon became a requirement for many types of engines used in many forms of machines. Tractors to work the fields and combines to harvest the crop became increasingly popular and to be more competitive people and the environment began to take a beating. The fuel which is now being delivered to the machine operators at or near the workplace brought about a whole new set of circumstances. The drivers of the vehicles delivering the fuel are generally under a lot of pressure especially in spring and fall when time is of the esesnce. These resulting pressure situations make it easy for a bad judgement call to result in an accident. It is to prevent such accidents that applicant has directed the thrust of the instant invention.
Two such attempts known by applicant to avoid the above mentioned accident problem are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,943-Apr. 2, 1991 and Canadian patent No. 599,430-Jun. 7, 1960.
Patent "943" is directed mainly to a device for shutting off the air intake passage of engines. It does, however, disclose a control system to operate the air shut off and fuel shut down thereby stopping the engine. The air is stored in a reservoir and released upon recceipt of a signal. There is a shuttle valve to send an air signal to the governor control for fuel shut down and a shuttle valve to send an air signal to a 4-way valve to operate cylinders which force the baffle plate in the engine intake to cut off operational air supply. Applicants device while performing a similar function is directed mainly to controlling the flow of the pressurized fluid by a remotely initiated electrical signal that controls solenoid operated valve means.
Patent "430" is designed to prevemt excess pressure build up in the pumping system of a delivery vehicle when dispensing fuel oil, gasoline or the like. This excess pressure can cause a great deal of damage to the system. There is a by-pass valve for holding the pressure at an acceptable level. However, under excess rotational speeds the capacity of this by-pass valve can be exceeded with disastrous results. To obviate this problem there is provided a pressure operated engine cut off switch with means to prevent fire in the event of failure of the pressure element. In contrast applicant provides a remote device to control the pressurized fluid that is used to shut down a power take off or to shut off the engine of a vehicle delivering fuel when an emergency situation arises.